




by Dance Boy



Category: Dance Dance Revolution
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2002-08-07
Updated: 2002-08-07
Packaged: 2013-05-14 01:28:02
Rating: T
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/899527/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/248579/Dance-Boy
Summary: Yuni meets Akira





	

Note: I don't own the characters in this story.  
  
Yuni sighed as soon as she saw her math teacher approaching her. "Miss Yuni, since last week you're A+ has dropped to a C- will you please explain what has happened?" said Mr. Sake. "Well, I was very busy last week and I was just going to hand you all of the home work from last week", said the pig-tailed girl. After making up a lame story she got herself out of that mess. 'Why can't there be a nice guy in my life?' she though to herself as she passed Ni-Na and Izam making out.  
  
After school Yuni and Ni-Na went to the arcade to play Dance Dance Revolution 4th mix. Yuni choose the last song which was 1234007 by Ni-Ni as the song finished she told herself maybe she would find her 007 someday. Emi Toshiba was seen playing Max 2 and she helped Yuni with her schoolwork from time to time. "Hey Emi!" squealed Yuni. Emi heard her name being called and chatted with her for a while and they headed to Emi's house to do homework. "Wow Yuni your work is all correct, I didn't have to help you!" said Emi. Both girls finished their work quickly so they could catch their favorite star on t.v. Alice Toyima, the greatest teenage pop star. Ni-Na thought she was just another Britney Spears though.  
  
Rage and Izam were very good friends who shared a passion for making fun of other people. They went to the mall and plopped down onto a bench and saw this tall very good looking teenager who looked very preppy like Yuni and said "You wouldn't happen to have any Grey Poupon" in a funny voice and he just ignored them. "Wonder who that guy is" said Izam. Rage being the only person knowing that Izam was bi-sexual asked him if he wanted to get jiggy with him and Izam told him to fuck off.  
  
Yuni sighed as she ironed her uniform for the next day and wondered again if she would ever find a guy that would be interested in her. Then she started singing out loud 1234007 and caught herself leaving the iron on and removed it quickly and went to bed.  
  
Yuni awoke and went to school with a frown on her face (. "Whats the matter?" Ni-Na asked. Yuni explained what she was feeling and Ni-Na told her that someone will like to meet her someday. Math class started and 20 min into the lesson the same tall boy from the mall appeared looking very sharp in his uniform. "Im sorry for being late, it took me awhile to find this class" said the boy. He introduced himself to the class and told them his name was Akira. All the girls plus Izam were star struck by his appearance. He found a seat next to Yuni and she could help but stare at him the whole time. After class Akira asked Mr. Sake where his next class was and Yuni piped up and said she would take him because she has the same class. As she introduced herself Akira saw Izam and said, "Don't I know you?" and Izam told him what had happened at the mall and put all the blame on Rage. All of Yuni's morning classes were with the handsome boy.  
  
Lunch time came and all the girls whistled and cheered as Akira entered the room. He smiled and told them that he wasn't interested by the time he got his lunch Yuni called out to him to come sit with her and her friends, he accepted and sat with all of her friends and had a nice chat about why he is here. He had showed them a picture of him with Alice and Yuni assumed that he was her boy friend.  
  
After lunch he noticed that on his schedule it said FREE. He asked Yuni what that meant and she said it's a free period. He joined his new friends and saw them dancing to the music on the boom box provided by Ni-Na he saw that each person had a CD in their hand and where dancing to there signature song. He watched many couples dance and then watched the only person with no dance partner, Yuni. 'Boy can she dance', Akira thought to himself. Throughout the day Yuni was the only thing on Akira's Mind  
  
Akira had called Alice and told her that he was happy at his new school. He told her that his new friends liked you and wanted to meet you and I was wondering if you ever come to this town and visit the school. Akira saw Yuni pass him and told Alice she would call her back. He saw her walking up the steps to her home and was she, CRYING?  
  
The next day he heard Ni-Na and Yuni talking and Yuni said that she was going to tell him that she likes him but she heard him on the phone with Alice and he sounded like she was his girlfriend. "He was like the first guy that I liked", said Yuni. 'So she does feel the same way you do' Akira thought. Akira came up with a plan to make Yuni want him even more then at the right moment he would tell her he felt the same way. He found out what her favorite flowers were and what she liked to do. DDR was one of them.  
  
At the mall Yuni saw Akira dancing to her favorite DDR songs and how well he freestyled. He made a fool of him self doing it but he knew she enjoyed the show. After his round he asked her if she would like to dance with him they decided to do nonstop and Yuni looked at the choices and saw that he had made his own song lists he named on "Luv Mix". She choose that one containing Look To The Sky, 1234007, Can't Stop Fallin' In Love, and Luv To Me. She danced in complete unison (not the mode). Thensaw a flower stand and said, "I just love these flowers and Yuni was surprised that they had some things in common. At school the kids decided to dance again and Akira danced this time to Absolute and Yuni couldn't belive that he danced so well. After that Akira and Izam headed of to P.E., Izam told him that Yuni likes him and Akira said that's fine. After running 4 miles and heading back to the locker room Izam had a dirty look on his face.  
  
After school Izam invited Akira to his house to spend the night. They were playing Yu-Gi-Oh Forbidden Memories and when Akira lost for the 10th time he said, "Nobody loves me (", and Izam said that he does and put his arms around Akira's neck and placed a kiss on his lips. "Whoa!" Akira pushed Izam off of him and asked him why did he did that, Izam said that he was bi- sexual and cared for Akira a lot. Akira said its okay to have those kind of feelings and he would still stay over. "So you still want to be friends even though I kissed you and have an attraction to guys?" asked Izam. "Sure, it's not bad to be that way because I don't care what kind of people you like just as long as you're my friend." Izam had tears in his eyes and Akira held and comforted him. Akira admitted that he liked the kiss though and kissed Izam'a forehead and they fell asleep.  
  
The weekend had passed and Akira had planned to ask Yuni out and he saw her crying again. This was the perfect moment. "Hey Yuni, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Yuni ran to Akira and squeezed him so tight he couldn't breathe. Izam saw them and started to whimper but as soon as Akira heard that he ran over to him and told him that he loved him too and Izam hugged Akira and waved goodbye. 


End file.
